Until We Bleed
by effyemily
Summary: “So, Ems, do you fancy any boys at college?” “No,” I replied honestly. “Girls then?” I froze. A story of love, fear, betrayal, and the test of what is more important. Love or family? "SHE'S MY SISTER! YOU'RE JUST A SLUT!" An Effily Story. Incmomplete
1. Why am I Here? Emily's POV

**Until we Bleed **

**Prt.1- Emily**

An (effy/emily) Fan Fiction

by: effyemily

"_Come on, Ems. It'll be fun. Don't be a twat and make me go out all by myself," she whined._

_ "But, Katie, I don't want to go out. I want to stay home and sleep," I groaned._

_ "Get your fucking bum out of bed and come to the club with me, Emily." she ordered._

_ "Fine," I huffed. "Give me fifteen minutes to get dressed." I ran off to the toilet._

_ My sister clapped and jumped in victory and, what appeared to be, delighted surprise as I went past. I'm not sure why. She knew I'd give in. I'm always the one taking the orders, never giving them; the one making excuses for her while she parties all night and wrecks what little brain cells she has, "Ems, fifteen? Are you sure? It would take me that long to find a decent leopard print shirt."_

_ I opened the door dressed in less than five, "That's because you have a million." She scoffed in disapproval as her eyes combed over my outfit as I stood in the doorway of the bathroom. It was a black tank and jeans; it was simple. Anything but how Katie is or how she wants me to be. She obviously has a lot to learn about me._

At the present, I'm sitting at the bar. I'm downing shots almost as pitifully as Katie usually does as I spot my desire. She sways her hips so sensually to the music that I squirm in my seat a bit. Her beautiful, icy blue eyes, covered by the ivory flesh of her eyelids, almost equally as arousing because I imagine she's dreaming erotic fantasies as she moves to the beat. Her dark brown hair sways as patches of it are plastered to her face as the sweat makes her body hot, sticky, and all the more daring to touch. The way her eyes are closed in bliss makes me envy her. She seems to have no worry or care out there on the dance floor, my Effy Stonem.

Well, not mine- not even close. Everyone knows she's straight. Everyone also knows... Effy belongs to no one. Effy Stonem seems to have a heart of exactly what her name entails- "stone."

I cross my legs as my body tingles even more, a shiver of desire shooting up my spine as I see her eyes open, a deep ocean of lust that pours straight through my soul as her orbs lock with mine for the briefest moment; to me, this moment seemed as if it lasted forever. As if in that one second, she could see into my soul, read my very thought. I shudder with fear. I definitely don't want her to know what I was thinking- and still am. Fuck. Here she comes.

As she makes her way through the crowd, I hope on one hand that she is not coming to me, and, on the other, am dying for it to be so. As she moves, her body presses into the many tossers of the club. It's so packed- I don't think she can help it, and now I'm dying of discomfort. The fact that I can clearly see her hips grinding against the sides of others and wish desperately it was me-

"Emily," she says, a smirk planted on her delicious lips.

"Hey, Eff," I reply meekly.

"Still the doormat tonight, then?" she says in that unintentionally intoxicating voice, still addicting and easy to pick up over loud, thumping beats of music.

"Fuck you, Eff," I attempt to scoff. Her smirk only intensifies and makes my stomach flip. I sigh in defeat and reply, "Yes, fucking Katie drug me here against my will."

"Well, then, let's get out of here, yeah?" she offers.

I leave my money for the shots and tip on the bar and hop down off the stool, nodding lightly. Effy takes my hand and pulls me through the sea of people to the freedom of a balmy, quiet Friday night. As we walk, she pops a cigg in her mouth, "Shit, I left my lighter at home!" she exclaims as she rummages through her pocket, "Fuck!"

I reach into my purse and pull out a silver lighter, running my thumb along it to produce a flame and hold it to her cigarette. She takes in the sweet taste she was craving so much and smiles lightly, "Thanks, Ems. I was dying for a cigg."

"I know how that feels," I laughed.

"Who would of thought it, sweet little Emily Fitch, a smoker?" she jokes.

I gain a smirk of my own, "There's a lot you don't know about me, Effy Stonem."

She raises an eyebrow and I blush lightly, hiding behind my dyed-red hair. She replies, "Is that so?"

I manage to giggle lightly, "I said it, so I guess it is."

We walk along the streets and stare up at the sky, telling each other nonsense stories about our daily lives. At length during our walk, Effy offers to take me someplace special. She says it's her favorite place in all of Bristol. How could I refuse?

She led me to a building and up many stairs. I wasn't sure where we were, but I trusted her. I took her hand and she squeezed it reassuringly as she took me higher and higher. We came to a door and when we went through, we were standing on a rooftop with a beautiful view, "Tony and I...used to come up here together...and just...talk."

I held her hand and rubbed it soothingly as she was obviously emotional about her brother, Tony Stonem, especially after his incident. "So, Ems, do you fancy any boys at college?"

"No," I replied honestly.

"Girls then?" I froze.

"Emily, you fancy a girl?" she gazed at my face and I turned it away so she could not see. "Do I know her?" she inquired. I shook my head in the "no" direction as I stared at my shoes. She put her hand under my chin and forced me to look up to her, "Do I know her?" I shook my head again, but before I could get out the full word, "No." Effy Stonem had her lips crushed against mine.

Her tongue was surprisingly gentle as she ran it along my lips, asking for entrance into my mouth which I granted against my logical mind's frantic pleas not to kiss her for she will know the truth. As we kissed for longer spans of time, she cupped my face and I planted my hands on her hips, holding myself up, though my knees were terribly weak with tingles and spasms of pleasure. Effy helped to support me as well, and while we broke for air she whispered, "I guess that answers my question," against my lips.

I blushed scarlet and she tucked some of my stray hair behind my ear, "There's a lot you don't know about me, either, Emily Fitch." I moaned softly as she traced her hands over my bottoms, and, instantly, I wish I had worn something sexier. As if reading my thoughts, she chuckled, "You're perfect, Ems." By now, my nails were digging into the cloth of her too-short-to-be-deemed-a-dress dress, not that I minded. It was one of the alluring qualities that made _effy_ Effy. Only someone with a true essence of sex could wear that and not come off as easy, but quite literally the opposite, yet here she is, pressed against me.

Before I knew it, we were on the granite surface of the rooftop in our knickers and bras, our bodies pressed together in ways I had only dreamed of until now. As her hands and lips moved down my body, I squirmed beneath her, for she has awoken fires in my body I had never experienced before. I am embarrassed, but she whispers soothingly that she doesn't mind, that she likes it. Her fingers slip under the cloth of my underwear before I whisper, "Wait, Effy."

She stops and looks at me with what appears to be... love? Compassion? "Yeah?"

I say breathlessly and hot, even in the frigid air, "If I am just a toy to you. Please don't..."

She suddenly looks hurt as she moves her form away from mine, saying almost bitterly, "Well, if that's what you think, then fuck yourself, Emily." She gets up and grabs her clothes, heading for the staircase to exit the roof. I run after her as fast as I can.

"Effy, wait!" she stops. "I'm just saying. I don't want to be anyone's fucking experiment." She turns around and comes to me, grabbing my wrists and moving to pin me back against a wall of the building, kissing me passionately before stopping to whisper, "I've always wanted you. Loved you."

And with that, she released me, and began to descend the stairs, leaving me in the bitterly cold night as I whisper, "I've always loved you." I began to weep and gather my clothes, slumping down the stairs, desperate to find my way home. To Effy.


	2. Why am I Here? Effy's POV

**Until we Bleed **

**Prt.1- Effy**

An (effy/emily) Fan Fiction

by: effyemily

"_Get your ass up and get me a beer!" he grumbled._

_ "Sure thing," I replied. I then muttered, "You could just get off your fucking ass and get it yourself, you fat slob."_

_ "Thanks." he offered in a not at all grateful voice as I handed him his hundredth bottle of alcohol. "Going out whoring tonight," my stepfather glanced at my outfit, and then gave me a once over. He had a sick sort of smile on his face._

_ "Fuck off!" I spat as I stomped out the door. "You make me sick!"_

_ As I ran out the front door, I heard, "Yeah, go out and be a whore. Just like your mother!" A single tear trickled down my made up face. I cherished my make-up and my outfits. They hid who I was, how I feel. They made me numb. I strolled in to the club, seeming not to have a care in the world, but I do. People have a lot to learn about me. I can see it in their glances. They don't see me. They see a slut._

At the present, I'm in the middle of the dance floor. I'm rocking my body to the entrancing beats, wiping my mind of every thought of pain and darkness that lies there. I'm drowning myself in the sweet refuge of dancing, pressing up against people and feeling the warmth of another person beside me. I'm glistening with sweat beneath the strobe lights as I move, I imagine. And, when I open my eyes, they find hers, my Emily Fitch.

Well, not mine- not even close. Everyone knows she's obsessed with that Naomi Campbell. She'd never look my way. Everyone also knows... _Effy_ belongs to no one. _Effy_ Stonem seems to have a heart of exactly what her name entails- "stone." _Effy_ doesn't, but Elizabeth does. I'm truly Elizabeth Stonem beneath these skimpy clothes and alluring make-up. And I belong to Emily Fitch.

As my eyes bore into hers for the briefest of moments, I see something there. A look I know all too well. Lust, desire, even a yearning? She's sitting all alone at the bar, probably drug here by her bitch of a sister, Katie. My eyes move from hers after a second, combing over her tight jeans and divinely sexy midnight black tank top. God, she's beautiful. I need to be closer to her.

I make my way through the masses of people to reach her, my body hitting waves of perspiration as I skim by people, hiding my repulsion by desperately wishing it was Emily's perfect one against mine. But that's impossible, yeah?

"Emily," I say, a smirk playing along with my mysterious _façade._

"Hey, Eff," she replies in a musical voice.

"Still the doormat tonight, then?" I say, unintentionally cruel, betraying how I wish to be to Ems.

"Fuck you, Eff," she retorts, and quite frankly, I smirk, taken aback by her attitude. "Yes, fucking Katie drug me here against my will," she continues, possibly unnerved by my expression.

"Well, then, let's get out of here, yeah?" I offer.

She leaves money for the shots she's been drinking and tip on the bar and hops down off the stool, nodding. I take her by the hand and lead her through the crowd of people to the welcoming chill on this Friday night. As we walk, I put a cigarette in between my lips, "Shit, I left my lighter at home!" I let out as I desperately search my deep pockets of my leather jacket, "Fuck!"

I glance to see her reach into her purse and pull out a silver lighter, lighting up a flame and put it to my mouth, the sweet smell and taste of this cigarette enhanced with my thoughts of Emily as I take a breath of it in "Thanks, Ems. I was dying for a cigg."

"I know how that feels," she giggled, quite adorably.

"Who would of thought it, sweet little Emily Fitch, a smoker?" I say playfully.

She gains a smirk I've never seen expressed before, "There's a lot you don't know about me, Effy Stonem."

My eyebrow arches as she hides behind her dark-crimson hair. I reply, "Is that so?"

She presses out a nervous laugh, "I said it, so I guess it is.

We walk along the streets and stare up at blackness, telling each other insignificant stories about our daily lives. Well, her life. My hell. After sometime, I offer to take her to the special place I always wanted to. To my surprise, she agrees.

I pull her to the top with me, ascending higher and higher, reaching the rooftop, I feel like I am in heaven with my Emily. I feel she deserves to know why I cherish this place so, "Tony and I...used to come up here together...and just...talk."

She held my hand and rubbed my palm in soothing circles, bless my Miss Fitch. "So, Ems, do you fancy any boys at college?"

"No," I replied honestly. I already knew that.

"Girls then?" she stiffened.

"Emily, you fancy a girl?" Of course she does, Naomi fucking Campbell. "Do I know her?" I seem curious. She shook her head in the "no" direction as I watched her, so intent on her shoes. I boldly placed my hand under her delicate chin and forced me to look up into my omniscient eyes, "Do I know her?" She replied in the negative again in silence, but...I could see... See. The truth. Before she refused again with words, I kissed her passionately.

I tried to be as gentle as possible, requesting entrance into her sweet mouth instead of demanding it, as I normally did I met no resistance and continued to kiss her deeper still, eventually feeling her need for support, "I guess that answers my question," I breathed against her delicious lips.

She flushed heatedly and I affectionately put some stray hair behind her ear, "There's a lot you don't know about me, either, Emily Fitch." She moaned softly, to my surprise. It was the most intoxicating sound I ever heard, a song of angels. I insisted on hearing it once again, coaxing it by moving my hands along her tight-fitting jeans, and, instantly, I feel her nerves, "You're perfect, Ems." I laugh. I could feel her desperate scratches along my clothes and quite frankly, it was too much to fucking stand.

The next few moments are a blur; I am tearing clothes and leaving her in her knickers. I'm getting hot just feeling the softness of her skin beneath me, pressing her into the stone roof. I cautiously trace her body, hoping to arouse her in some way, and as her voice hits my ears in sighs and moans, I assume I am. I am about to move my fingers to pleasure her in the best way I can think of when her voice comes out in a hoarse whisper, "Wait, Effy."

I stop to gaze at her, letting my shield down to show her my emotions for once, "Yeah?"

She lets out breathlessly and hot, even in the frigid air, "If I am just a toy to you. Please don't..."

Hurt floods my eyes, and my voice comes, saying almost bitterly, "Well, if that's what you think, then fuck yourself, Emily." I move off her and go to collect my clothes from the rooftop. Once I have them in my grasp, I motion to go storming down the stairs.

"Effy, wait!" I stop dead at the plea of my love. "I'm just saying. I don't want to be anyone's fucking experiment." So, she truly thinks of me like everyone else? No, I will not let that fucking be true. I turn around and rush to her, unleashing all my passion and love to her in a single, searing kiss.

Then I say softly, "I've always wanted you. Loved you."

And saying all that I can, hurt strangling my voice, I release her and leave. My imagination kicks in as I swear I hear her voice carried in the wind, "I've always loved you." I began to weep and walk away, desperate to find my way home. To Emily.


	3. What the Fuck! Emily's POV

**Until we Bleed **

**Prt.2- Emily**

An (effy/emily) Fan Fiction

by: effyemily

_I gazed out the classroom window at the dreary Friday afternoon. I sat there, my thoughts trying to process the fact of the empty seat only a space behind me. It has been empty for a week. I missed sneaking glances behind me every so often and catching a glimpse of those striking eyes or that ever-present satirical smile that screams Effy Stonem. I missed-_

_ "Emily, you can give us your thoughts on the lyrics, can't you?" the teacher asked in a cruelly doubtful voice._

_ Somehow, my subconscious brain that was listening to her ask for our interpretations of the first lines of the song "Until We Bleed" kicked in and the answer fell from my lips though, part of me wondered what the hell I was even replying because my thoughts had been elsewhere._

_ "Well," I began, hiding the scowl desperate to come out for her interruption and that tone in her voice, "I believe, '__I'm naked/ I'm numb/ I'm stupid/ I'm staying/ And if Cupid's got a gun/ Then he's shootin'' means that... when you're around someone you love, you're naked- you are vulnerable; your only protection is the solace of your," my thoughts flashed to Effy, "your...mask. You have to try to hide because love is coming for you. But, you can't hide..."_

"I always wanted you."

_"Forever. It's foolish to try. Stupid. So you stay. You stay and you always get..."_

"Loved you."

_"Shot."_

_ Tears filled my eyes. I nearly forgot where I was. A surprised voice said something I barely noticed. Something like, "Very insightful, Emily." She didn't bother me for the remainder of class as I laid my head down and rest, my thoughts replaying the words "always." "loved you." in that hauntingly beautiful voice. So full of pain, and, yet, so full of the truth I'd only ever dreamed of. I had __to see her._

_ The bell rings._

Now.

I pick up my books, clutching them to my chest as I run to my locker. I swiftly enter the combination and pull down the lock that, on most days, is a pain in my fucking arse; thank god it fucking opened today. The notebooks and loose pages I was holding go tumbling down as I simply drop them and slam the door with a metallic _clank! _I move as fast as I can, pushing through the crowds of people walking the halls to their next class. It's only 12 o'clock, but I don't care. When I get to the exit, only because I want freedom so badly, it feels almost impossible to move- the force I am exerting is making my muscles numb. After what feels like an eternity, it swings open and I rush through it, taking the stairs two at a time, maybe even three. It's been a week. I need to see her. I need to look her in the eyes and tell her I'm sorry. I need to hold her and never let her go.

My feet somehow never falter beneath me as I follow the breeze to the street I know so well. The street she lives on. The car is gone I notice, my eyes shift to her house like a magnet, but somehow, I know she's there. I leap up the few stairs to her door in a single step. I knock on the door, "Effy. Effy, open the door. It's Emily." I continue this for some time, tapping on the wood of her door and saying her name softly. There's no answer. Part of me thinks it is because she doesn't want to talk to me; another part isn't so sure. That part screams out worriedly, ringing in my ears. _"Something is not right, Emily!"_

I reach my hand out wearily to grasp the silver knob and give it a turn, To both my surprise and anxiousness, it does not resist the motion. I peek through the door and peer into the darkness, the smell of smoke and alcohol shooting up my nose as I push farther inside, "Hello!" I step through the doorway and call out softly, "Effy!" I hear a soft groaning coming from up the upper floor and dash up the staircase. I look cautiously in all the rooms, finding them empty and bleak, before finding there is only one left. It's the bathroom.

I can see through the distorted glass of the door that there is someone in there. I move to the door and gently rap on it before twisting the nob and walking in to find Effy on the floor, slumped against the tub, "EFFY!"

I rush over to her as she whispers, "Ems...," incoherently. I wrap my arms around her shoulders and aid her to her feet.

"It's alright now. You're going to be alright, I promise." As she rises to her feet, she is clearly in no shape to walk. Putting one arm against her shoulders to support her and sweeping up her lifeless legs rather easily, I carry her bridal style out of the bathroom. That same voice that told me something was wrong here tells me that Effy's mother and whoever else may live here now will not take care of her in the slightest ; that I should take her home with me. I should take care of her.

As I carry her, I barley notice any weight on my arms. Perhaps it is because I am too protective and worried to even notice, or, maybe, it is because she is so frail and in need of desperate care and affection. I hold up her weight quite easily the whole journey home, and, as my feet move beneath me, I smile lightly as I feel Effy bury her face in my shoulder, shivering lightly as a breeze goes by, another notoriously short dress on today. I have to get her home.

Thankfully, my parents are gone for three weeks on holiday, so, as I enter the door, home hours early from college, there will be no questions or interrogations as to why I have brought home a scantly clad, nearly unconscious girl in my arms. I trudge up the stairs, the weight finally registering as strain on my muscles, "Here we go, sweetheart. Emily's got you now, sweetie." I move down the hall and enter the bathroom with Effy in my arms. I place her on the toilet and delicately pull her gray dress up over her head, "I'm not looking, I promise," I whisper. I swear I could see a trace of amusement on her otherwise lifeless expression.

After the removal of her dress, I stand her up for a moment to tug on her fishnets and underwear, sitting her back down and slipping them off easily, determined to keep my eyes away from her skin. I hope there will be a time to bask in her body's glory,. But today is not it. My hands move up behind her, one supporting her back and the other unclasping her bra, the cloth falling just as I avert my curious eyes.

I once again pull her up into my arms, walking over to the tub and gently laying her in it. I turn on the water and pull the silver handle to make the water spout out of the shower head, letting the warm spray shower comfortingly over Effy. As if waking from a trance, she gasps and begins to wake up from her long, delirious daze. Before I know it, there are tears streaming down her cheeks as she lets out soft, gasping sobs. I immediately let the metallic hose go and rub her back, "Effy, Effy, babe, it's alright.

She looks at me, her expression heart-breaking as I see nothing but pain and disgust, "No, Emily, no. How could you ever love me after seeing me like this?"

I answered simply, "I already do. I always have. I love you, Elizabeth Stonem."

She shakes her head in disbelief and I move my lips to hers, her mouth surprisingly responsive, even forceful against mine. Her body seems to have waken from its comatose slumber as she pulls me closer to her, nearly forcing me to kneel to get better access to her lips. I break the kiss softly, "We have to talk about last week. I have to," I bite my bottom lip as her mouth moves along my neck, "Tell you I'm sorry. And, you have to tell me what happened."

"Later," she urges as she moves her mouth back to mine. I kiss her back intently. I'm so lost in it that I barley recall pulling her out of the tub and taking her to my bedroom. I just remember laying her down on my bed, gently releasing her from my arms, and climbing onto her with every intention of making sweet, passionate love to her.

She helps me to undress, leaving me in my bra and a skirt, at the present, as I rock my hips into her. Her mouth moves to suck on my breasts over the cloth, earning a loud gasp from me. She unclasps it and I remember the feeling of it leaving my skin as her lips attach to the bare skin; I remember her hands moving up my skirt and tearing away my underwear. I remember her heated caresses along my moistening desire, stroking me and stimulating my arousal even more as my hips collide down into her.

I also remember hearing a voice that was definitely not that of Effy Stonem. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Katie's mouth hung open as she was now the one in her bra, she too hours early home from college with Freddie McClair, his hands frozen in shock on her body. Horror fills my expression as I move to hide Effy and I under my blanket. As soon as the door opened, it slammed shut. Oh, fuck! I clutch to Effy Stonem's hand as her's finds mine and holds just as tight. The look in her eyes says whatever happens, we're in this together. Forever.


	4. What the Fuck! KatieEmily's POV

**Until we Bleed **

**Prt.2- Katie**

An (effy/emily) Fan Fiction

by: effyemily

_He drove quite fast towards my house as I traced my lips down his neck. As I trailed them back up to his ear and began whispering my intentions in a seductive, heated whisper, he shuddered lightly. "Stop it, Katie," he said, "I'm driving. Do you really want me to crash because you got me right turned on about now?"_

_ I giggled lightly, "And you told me you didn't want to get ditch."_

_"No," Freddie corrected. "I said we were going to get caught. I never said I 'didn't want to,' Kat." I purred lightly as my nails traced over his tee-shirt. He groaned lightly as they roamed over his jeans. The car stopped. We were at my house._

_ "Aren't we a goodie-goodie, Freddie McClair?" I teased._

_ He turned at me with a look that was anything but good, and his eyes loomed over me with a hungry gaze before he turned and exited the car. I huffed lightly and opened my side, about to get out when he scooped me up, making my legs wrap around his waist as we kissed lustfully, desperately. He panted lightly against my lips as he moved toward the house, "I'm going to get you for that car ride, Katie Fitch." He put me down lightly and spun me around in his grasp, holding my hips before pushing me forward. "Go on, hurry up and open the door."_

_ I smirked and reached for my keys painfully slow. He glared, hunger still present in his eyes as he grabbed the keys from me, hastily putting them in the door and twisting them, the door opening with a light creak as he picked me up again, holding me by the waist as I kicked my legs in the air, shrieking lightly. He placed me inside and grabbed the keys from the door. He tossed them only god knows where and kicked the door shut behind him, placing me down now that I've got no where to escape._

_ Freddie then moved in front of me, lifting me from the floor easily, my legs wrapping back around his waist as his hands rested on the back of my thighs under my short skirt. I started to nip and __suck on the skin of his neck, my nails embedding themselves in the cloth of his shirt at his shoulder blades. He groaned and before I knew it, all the buttons on my blouse popped off as he moved one hand to tear the cloth away. I freed him from my clutches for a moment to let the cloth slide off my body slowly, a taunting smile on my face. I slapped his remaining hand off my thigh and uncoiled my legs from around him. I laughed softly and grabbed his hand, leading him up the stairs. As we reached my bedroom door, his hands encircled my waist as he breathed along my neck, waiting for that door to open so he can ravage me on my sheets until I can't move._

_ I opened the door._

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I'm standing in the doorway to my bedroom with Freddie all over me and I open the door to see my sister nearly naked on top of a fucking... fucking naked. EFFY STONEM? I look behind me to see Freddie practically ogling them both. As I go to glare holes into Emily, she dives under the covers with, again, must I say it? EFFY STONEM?! I slam the door to cease Freddie from staring like that and grab his hand, tugging him along almost violently to my parents room, "Come the fuck on, Freddie." I pull him inside and slam the door as he tries to begin forming words. I silence him by unclasping my bra. As it falls, his eyes regain their lustful desire.

When we're both stripped, I walk over to the wall and making a come hither motion with my index finger, "Take me, Freddie." He comes over to me, eager to comply and as he makes my body alive with sensations, I moan out, maybe a bit too loud, "Oh! Freddie! Ahhh, A MAN, Freddie!"

He looks at me amused and I shoot him a if-you-say-a-word-you're-not-getting-any glare. He resists the temptation to say something as he pounds into my wet, waiting body, "OH MY GOD, ahh, Freddie! You're such a MAN! WHY WOULD I EVER WANT TO BE WITH A **GIRL**?!" His eyes lock with mine as if to say that he doesn't like this game I'm playing, and that it's fucked up. But it also says he needs to be fucked even more.

Before I can say anything else, not so subtly hinting my approval of sex with a man and nothing else, I hear almost crashing noises on the wall to my backside. To my horror, I hear my sister gasping, panting, moaning. And OH FUCK, UGH DISGUSTING! Screaming, screaming and making noise in unison with the biggest cunt in the universe, Effy Stonem, just to piss me off!

_ "Emily.."_

Gasping. Panting.

_ "EMILY!"_

Moaning.

_ "EFFY!"_

Screaming.

_ "EFFY!"_

Screaming.

_ "Ohhhh, **FUCK**!"_

_**Prt.2- Emily**_

_**(Continued.)**_

__I whisper to Effy as I hear Katie thump away, "Shit! What are we going to do? What is she going to do?"

Effy's face is instantly a sense of comfort as she strokes my spine lightly, "It's going to be okay. She's just-"

_"Oh! Freddie! Ahhh, A MAN, Freddie!"_

Eff rolled her eyes, "Having sex in your parents room."

_"OH MY GOD, ahh, Freddie! You're such a MAN! WHY WOULD I EVER WANT TO BE WITH A **GIRL**?!"_

"Okay. That's fucking disgusting. She's... Ew," I say softly under the covers.

Effy giggles lightly, yes, actually giggles. She whispers, "Play along. Don't be afraid to be loud."

I look utterly confused before she comes out from under the covers and moans, "Emily..." She makes all kinds of erotic noises and practically screams, "EMILY!"

I stifle a laugh and play along, moaning too, "EFFY!" I scream louder next time. We stand up, both pounding on the wall roughly with our fists, trying not to die laughing as I gasp out, "Ohhhh," Effy smirks lightly and stops slamming the white surface, getting onto her knees in from on me, lifting up my skirt. Before I know it, she is moving her head to rest against my thigh, panting on the vertex between my legs, tracing the curls delicately that lie on the flesh with her black-painted nails, "**FUCK**!"


	5. Let's Play a Love Game Emily's POV

**Until we Bleed **

**Prt.3- Emily**

An (effy/emily) Fan Fiction

by: effyemily

_I stifled a laugh as I played Effy's equally as fucked game, moaning, "EFFY!" I said her name again, only louder, adding more lust to it as I let thoughts of her naked body flood my mind. I hadn't even gotten all that good of a look with Katie barging in, but I saw enough to be soaked between my thighs. We stood up, both hitting the wall roughly, our hands curled into fists. We tried desperately not to laugh and ruin the illusion of sex, "Ohhhh," Effy smirks lightly as I play the game a bit too well, it seems. Well enough for her to have stopped slamming and get onto her knees in from on me, lifting up my skirt. Before I could register it, she is moved her cheek to rest against my thigh, panting heatedly between my legs, my skin in a way that made me actually moan out, "__**FUCK**__!"_

When she raises her gaze to mine, she looks completely innocent; the words she whispers are anything but, "I thought we were just playing." She batted her long, curled, seductive eyelashes coyly.

I move to get a good grasp on her and pull her to her feet by her slim waist, and, before she can say anything else, or move away, I pin her to the wall with my hips and grab her wrists, pinning them above her head, grating my clothed hips roughly into her bare ones. "We were...Not anymore." She moans genuinely now as my hips ram her up against the wall, thrusting her into it and banging for real. I hear something like, "_Oh for fuck's sake, stop the lesfest in there. It's sickening, the both of you_," but I couldn't give a fuck right now even if I wanted to.

Effy places her hand to cup my rounded bottom beneath my skirt causing me to whimper lightly, and, before I even realize where I'm headed, I drop down in front of Effy and run my tongue along her folds exploringly, a shudder moving through her as a moan gets caught in her throat. The taste of her wetness that greets my tongue as I greedily scoop it into my mouth is the most delicious thing I've ever tasted. It flavor paralleled the Garden of Eden itself. Tempting, forbidden, and completely irresistible. Just like Effy Stonem.

At her noises of pleasure, my tongue takes on a life of its own, beyond my control and barely within my perception. I've never known a hunger like this. Not in my secret moments with Naomi, unbeknown to everyone but us, not with anyone.

No one but Effy.

Her sounds are like the score to a lustful composition, me as the composer controlling what sounds are made by how I move my moist, wanting tongue inside her. Swipe along her walls and a short, high sound is produced; push deeper inside and a much louder, deeper groan of pleasure sweeps out.

I can feel her nails on my scalp as her fingers clench fist-fulls of my crimson hair, only causing me to be more turned on, moaning inside her, the vibrations from my noises traveling so deep inside of her that they reverberate back out through Effy and come out in her voice in place of mine. My deep journeys inside of her slam her bum rather harshly into the wall, but she makes no attempt to stop me, only calls out, "Emily! Ahhhhmmm, Emmss.." While my mouth is busy working her tense muscles, I slip my thumb to press on that bundle of nerves before moving my tongue from inside her to swat at that spot that makes her body shudder and rock into me. My fingers brush up as I move my lips from between her legs, creeping inside her tightness causing Effy Stonem to arch her back, her muscles giving in to my ministrations as I begin to pump them in and out of her in a steady rhythm, almost gentle.

Soon enough though, my motions are anything but gentle, pounding her expanding and contracting insides for what seems like forever before her grasp in my hair pulls even rougher and her body is writhing. Her screams are like music to my ears, "AHHH OH MYYY- FUCK! EMILY FUCKING FITCH!" My slender fingers work with her until her climax comes to a stop slowly, my body rising as my lips move up her chest, resting my head on the valley between her perfectly shaped breasts, listening to her heart beat move to a calming pace as she relaxes from the high. "Fuck Ems, that was better than drugs."

"You are my drug," I say softly against her skin. I look up to see her blissful smile twist into a mischievous smirk She grabs me and shoves me back onto my bed, ripping away my skirt and proceeding to provoke the hungry animal in me, making me scream until my throat hurts. When I think she's done and my body is spent, she proves me entirely wrong, shaking the foundations of my world all over again. _**(**__A/N: I will describe Effy's sexual pleasuring from her POV next chapter; I won't cheat you out of the pleasure, don't worry__**.)**_

When she is finally finished with me, we put on some random clothing and move to go to the kitchen to get something to eat, giggling lightly. When we open the door, Katie is standing there, a dark look in her eyes as they sweep over the messy, disheveled state of Effy and myself, "What the fuck kind of game do you you think you are playing with my sister? You're a right cunt, aren't you, Stonem?" Katie spits at her, "Don't think I'll just let you go around whoring it up with my sister! If you think I was a bitch before," she steps closer to Effy; I intervene, my expression making her think twice about advancing farther.

"Fuck off, Katie!" I demand. Before I see it coming, I feel her hand lash across my face, and she shoves me to the ground. I clutch my hand to my face and cry out in delayed pain as I crumple to the floor.

Effy steps forward and grabs Katie by her hair, tossing her against the wall, and, holding her there, glares darkly into my sister's soul. I've never seen anything so beautifully frightening in my life, "Don't you dare ever lay a hand on her again. Go on, I fucking dare you. Try it!"

Katie screams, "SHE'S MY SISTER! YOU'RE JUST A SLUT!" As Effy brings her fist to Katie's face, blood runs down her lip from where a knuckle punctured the surface of her otherwise glossy mouth. Effy starts to beat my sister, my twin cries out and bruises begin forming on her cheek and eye. I stand up and clutch at Effy's waist, trying to get her to pull back. She does, only a bit too late.

Freddie comes through the door, "What's going on? I heard Katie scream! I was just out getting some food. Are you-" he sees Effy and the damage done to Katie's face.

"She's hurting me, Freddie. Help, I didn't do anything," she says in her practiced helpless tone. If there is one thing she doesn't need, or use, it's protection. She just makes people like Freddie and I think she needs them.

He looks at the girl I love, "WHAT THE FUCK, EFFY?!"

Effy shakes her head and moves to take off down the stairs, shoving by Freddie in the process. I race after Effy, turning to Freddie, saying angrily, "Wake the fuck up, Freddie. Katie's got you whipped. No one but you would believe that." I chase faster, "Effy! Wait!" I run after the girl clad in clothes that were obviously not her own, but mine, "Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Home? You are home. I'll take care of you. They won't."

She turns to me, "I'm not welcome, Emily. Let me fucking go."

"GO BACK TO WHAT? DOING DRUGS AND ALMOST KILLING YOURSELF?!" I shout.

"What the fuck would you know about wanting to die, Emily Fitch? You think that's what I wanted. I know what it's like to yearn for death, but my reason not to was you. The hope you might have wanted me. I was taking the drugs to lose myself. To take my mind back to you- the touch of your hand, the feel of your skin. I was sure I'd never be with you again. I was sure you didn't love me. But when I was high, you did. When I'm high, everything is the way I want it to be. Unlike life!"

I stand beside her and clasp her hand, "But you don't need them now." Tears roll down my cheeks. "You have everything the way you want it to be, don't you?" She sighs as I rest my head on her shoulder. "I love you, and I'm not leaving."

She sighs again and runs her fingers through my hair, "Not until your sister tells your parents about us."

I link my fingers with hers and tug her back towards my house, "Fuck them. Fuck Katie. It's you and me against the world."

"Life has a way of fucking you over. I hope you're right," she says, dazed as she lets me pull her back to my house.

I have to have a little chat with sister dearest later tonight.


	6. Let's Play a Love Game Effy's POV

**Until we Bleed **

**Prt.3- Effy**

An (effy/emily) Fan Fiction

by: effyemily

_She held back the cutest giggle as she moaned out, "EFFY!" As she went to do it again, her voice was thick with desperation. It was perhaps the sexiest sound I had ever heard in my life. I wanted to hear it again. And again. And again. "Ohhhh," Emily faked as we pounded onto the wall in our combined effort to make her sister sick with our fabricated lesbian porno. A smirk found my lips as a thought seeped into my head that perhaps that last _moan _was a bit too excited. With Emily lost in the game we'd started, she didn't notice me positioning myself at her thighs until I was there. She let out a desperate, "__**FUCK**__!"_

I lift my eyes to meet hers and say shyly, "I thought we were just playing." I bat my eyes and pretend I do not have every intention of making her scream.

Emily then moves to pull me to my feet, holding me by my waist , before I can say anything else, or evade her, she pins me to the wall with her hips and grabs my wrists. She keeps me pinned there, grating her clothed hips roughly into my bare ones. "We were...Not anymore." I moan genuinely now as her hips keep me in place, thrusting me into it and banging for real. I hear something like, "_Oh for fuck's sake, stop the lesfest in there. It's sickening, the both of you_," but I couldn't give a fuck right now- even if I wanted to.

My hands break away and travel Emily's body stealthily to cup her perfectly shaped bum beneath her amazingly short skirt causing her to whimper, a light sound that sets my senses on fire. Before I can protest, or even fully realize my situation, rather, I see my Emily dropping to her knees before me, her skilled tongue taking me by surprise as it moves along the skin of my outer lips. My eyes fill with a deep ocean of desire, the blue piercing dangerously with hunger and pleasure as the little minx that Emily is causes my body to moisten and burn.

I can't help but moan, her tongue stripping me of all composure as it moves inside me. My hands are against the wall as my nails tear at the paint. My body is so desperate. I need more. I need her. I've never known a pleasure like this. From anyone.

No one but Emily.

She driving me literally insane. It's as if she can read every weakness of my body that makes me a slave to her ministrations. Who knew, that of all people, fucking Emily Fitch would be practically bringing me to my knees. She's a goddess, truly. One brush along my walls and choppy, loud, gasping moans are forced out. As she goes deeper into me, a much louder, deeper groan of pleasure comes unwillingly out of me. Emily is breaking me, and she loves every second of it.

Fuck, so do I.

I barely notice my fingernails on her scalp, clenching as much as they can of her crimson hair, releasing a moan from her that echoes inside of me. As the sound shakes my insides, her voice fades into me and comes out as my own desperate screams. As I am slamming against the wall, no pain registers. Rather, only the greatest sensations I have every felt, "Emily! Ahhhhmmm, Emmss.." When I thought I could feel no more, Emily Fitch proved me wrong. She presses her thumb to my nub, causing an immense shudder to pulsate through my body. I whimper lightly as I feel the lost contact of her tongue in my body before I feel her slender, spidery fingers, creeping inside. My back muscles ark as Emily begins to move in and out, intense, yet, somehow, almost gentle.

Soon, it seems as if there never was a sweet, gentle Emily. Only a sex goddess. She pounds my insides that helplessly respond to her every delicious motion, "AHHH OH MYYY- FUCK! EMILY FUCKING FITCH!" Before I know it, I'm spilling out around her fingers, panting and gasping as Emily moves up. She places her lips on my skin and then trails up my chest, resting her head between my breasts, pressing her ear to the thundering of my chest.

"Fuck Ems, that was better than drugs."

"You are my drug," she says, bringing a smile to my lips. In a few moments, that sweet twitch of my lips turns to one of mischief. A very unexpectant Emily becomes a prisoner on her own bed as I keep her there, ripping off that worthless skirt before hovering above her, grinding my naked body, wet, hot, and glistening with sweat, down into her. As my body moves on top of hers, the heat created between us makes me feel as though we are melting together. My predatory eyes locked with her thrilling brown ones. She knew it was her turn now.

Moving my lips to her neck, I suckled and bit down it, causing her body to stir beneath mine, but not letting it rise as I've got it easily pinned to the bed. She makes soft pleading sounds as if she thinks that will set her free. My mouth moves to her ear, panting into it, "You had your turn. Now- now you're mine, Emily Fitch." She shivers in excitement as my nips move back to her neck.

I nurse the skin there, a bit torturous for both of us because we both want more, but I know both our pleasures would be greater the more I tease. I finally move farther down her skin, my head resting between her breasts now, looking up at her as if it warn her not to move as my hands release her wrists. She nods in silent agreement, as my hands place themselves over her chest lightly, barley even grazing the mounds I know crave my attention. Her hips grind into me impatiently, and I make my decision. Fuck teasing.

My hands grope her ample chest, each cream-colored breast a good handful. I spread out my fingers over the flesh so that her nipples are revealed between the openings of my fingers, my mouth moving to give them attention. With each swab of my tongue, not only Emily's nipple quivers, but her whole body. Feeling this beautiful girl already shaking beneath me when I've barley done anything is amusing to me, yet at the same time, so amazing. To think that I could effect Emily just as much as she has me.

While she is distracted by my attention to her upper body, she is no doubt shocked as she feels my mound of desire pressed up against hers, massaging her wetness with my own. As the skin makes contact, we both moan at the moisture and heat, but Emily is undoubtedly on edge. My mouth forms my sort of trademark smirk as I grind myself slowly and steadily against her. Miss Fitch is under my control now, and, with the look in her eyes, I can tell she doesn't mind.

I take my hands away from her chest now, and grab at the back of her thighs, opening her legs and pulling her as close to me as she can be. With a trust of my hips, my body is grating into her mound again, and, as I move my fingers to caress her sensitive nub, her body gives itself to me. I hold her steady as her muscles flail in pleasure. If she thinks I'm done, she is in for a rude awakening.

Her body is so tense as I press it open again, guiding her legs to wrap around my neck as I move my tongue to give her the same sweet torture she has given me. Unlike her approach, mine is fast, unyielding, and yet, I refuse her satisfaction until she begs for it. Every time she came close to the edge, I abruptly stopped. Her muscles would lose the tension and she would whimper. After a few times, she catches on, though. I wanted her to ask me first. When she did, I did as she pleased and sent her spiraling a second time.

When we were both fully satisfied, we laughed as our stomachs rumbled. The only thing I'd had to eat today was Emily, and, by the sound of it, only I was on the menu for her. I borrowed an outfit of hers, and she put on some over-sized pajama top and sweatpants. I smile at her, and she smiles back. When we open the door, happily on our way to the Fitch kitchen, Katie is standing there. She looks maliciously at us, "What the fuck kind of game do you you think you are playing with my sister?" she directs at me. "You're a right cunt, aren't you, Stonem?" Katie spits at me, "Don't think I'll just let you go around whoring it up with my sister! If you think I was a bitch before," she takes a step closer, as if to intimidate me. Emily, feeling the threatening nature of the situation, steps between us.

"Fuck off, Katie!" she says forcefully. Before I see it coming, I hear a sound I know so well. The sound of cruelty when a hand reaches out in harm of another. The crack of a slap on my poor Emily. She falls to the ground, and as I see the look of pain on her face, I see red.

I step towards Katie, clenching the hair she values so much, and seriously consider ripping it out. Instead, I use the leverage to slam her against the wall, and, holding her there, glare dangerously. I can see right past all the vanity that is Katie Fitch and am left staring directly at the weak child inside, "Don't you dare ever lay a hand on her again. Go on, I fucking dare you. Try it!"

Katie screams, "SHE'S MY SISTER! YOU'RE JUST A SLUT!" My fist reacts of its own accord, my knuckle slicing open Katie's normally perfect, pouty lip. At the first sign of blood, it was as if my mind had gone into a frenzy, craving more to leak from the bitch who hurt Emily. I look back now and can hardly believe how hard I pounded into her face, how many freshly forming bruises were caused by my fury. In my rage, I also didn't hear her crying out. I only felt Ems trying to restrain me, to no avail, and the door open in a hurry.

Freddie comes through the door now, "What's going on? I heard Katie scream! I was just out getting some food. Are you-" he sees me and the bruises all over his bitch of a girlfriend's face.

"She's hurting me, Freddie. Help, I didn't do anything," she says in the voice of those overly dramatic, annoying actresses that can be found in bad movies.

"WHAT THE FUCK, EFFY?!" I can't believe he is buying any of her shit.

I just shake my head at his stupidity, shoving past him as I head quickly for the door. I hear Ems's voice vaguely shouting from inside the house. I stalk up the street, hoping I won't hear feet chasing behind me, but, of course, I do. Emily chases and calls out to me asking me where I am going.

"Home." I answer.

"Home? You are home. I'll take care of you. They won't."

I turn to face her, trying to sound bitter so she'll let me go, "I'm not welcome, Emily. Let me fucking go."

"GO BACK TO WHAT? DOING DRUGS AND ALMOST KILLING YOURSELF?!" she raises her voice.

"What the fuck would you know about wanting to die, Emily Fitch? You think that's what I wanted. I know what it's like to yearn for death, but my reason not to was you. The hope you might have wanted me. I was taking the drugs to lose myself. To take my mind back to you- the touch of your hand, the feel of your skin. I was sure I'd never be with you again. I was sure you didn't love me. But when I was high, you did. When I'm high, everything is the way I want it to be. Unlike life!"

Emily moves beside me and firmly takes my hand in hers, "But you don't need them now." Tears trail down her beautiful face. "You have everything the way you want it to be, don't you?" I sigh softly as I feel her head rest upon my shoulder. "I love you, and I'm not leaving."

I sigh again, my fingers unable to keep from playing in her hair, "Not until your sister tells your parents about us."

Her fingers lock with mine as she leads me back to her house, "Fuck them. Fuck Katie. It's you and me against the world."

"Life has a way of fucking you over. I hope you're right," I say as I give in to Emily, following her slowly.

Oh, what fun the Fitch house will be tonight.


	7. The Moon's Reflection Emily's POV

**Until we Bleed **

**Prt.4- Emily**

An (effy/emily) Fan Fiction

by: effyemily

_We walked back to the house, and Effy clutched my hand tightly. Somehow, I had the strength for both of us to pull my love back into the house we just turned our backs on. "What the FUCK do you think you're doing back here?" Katie spat as we opened the door and walked in. Her eyes then rested hatefully on Effy's beautiful form._

_ I stepped boldly in front of Katie, raised a challenging eyebrow and said, "I LIVE here!"_

_ "Not anymore, you lesbian whore!" I looked dangerously into my twin's now cold eyes._

_ "What happened to you, Katie Fitch? You used to be my sister. Now you're just a bitch! A cold-hearted fucking bitch! A party whore who thinks it's always about you! Always! Well, guess what? It's not. Not anymore. It's about me. Me and my Effy." It was then that Effy came forward, and, taking place next to me, clutched hold of my hand._

_ "Get out of the house, or I'll call mum and get you kicked out!" Katie ordered._

_ "Fine! FUCKING FINE!"_

_ Elizabeth Stonem followed my lead as I tugged her with me up the stairs. When we got to the top of the stairs, I pulled her along the path to my room. I shoved the door open and scoffed as I saw Freddie McClair laying stark naked in the bitch's bed. I let go of my lover reluctantly and left her to stand in the doorway while I swiftly grabbed some of my clothes and put them into a duffel bag. I turned, smiled sweetly at Freddie, and gave him the finger before I swung the bag effortlessly over my shoulder and walked out of the room, slamming my, now Katie's, door for what I assumed to be my last time for a while._

It is now that I look uncertainly into Elizabeth's daring blue eyes, "Want to go camping with me?" She smiles at this.

"It's not like I've got much else to do," she says and leans in to kiss me gently. I kiss back and then guide her down the staircase, out of the house and past the insults streaming from my sister. We take my steps two or three at a time. She follows me to my garage and I take my bike, motioning for her to take Katie's. Effy makes a face at this but complies. We begin riding down my street towards the Stonem residence, and, after she grabs clothes of her own, off to a special spot I know. Yes, I am taking my Effy to the spot where Naomi and I spent that special night. Why? I couldn't tell you. Perhaps I justed want it to mean something again, or perhaps, I want a special place to lie under the stars with the lovely Effy Stonem.

As we began peddling down long, empty roads, Effy kept asking questions about where we were and where we were going, but honestly, I knew she didn't care. Neither did I. When we reached the lake, I knew I made the right choice when I saw how Effy's face lit up. There was a bright, dazzling smile stretching across her face, not a smirk or a smile of mockery, a true, beautiful "Effy" smile.

After we rested our bikes against some trees, I was stripping down to my underwear and jumping into the marvelously clear water of that lovely lake. Effy began laughing as I pleaded with her to join me, but she decided to sit contently on the water's edge, watching me make a child of myself each time I splashed her and begged her to come in too.

That night, we were lying side by side beneath twinkling stars, and telling each other nonsense stories of good times in our childhood. Not long after that, we came together and made heated, passionate, adoring love beside the lake, a full moon shimmering beside us in the lake's serene reflection. "I love you," we were both whispering. We both knew we didn't need to say it. Both of us knew already, but we couldn't resist. I softly sighed, "Effy, all I feel for you now is love."

Her answer was simple; as she kissed me slowly and held me close, I knew she felt the same. Everything was perfect. And then I drifted off to sleep.

_Pleasure flooded my senses as her body writhed with my ministrations. The heated kisses, the tangling of our bodies, even the sound of the leaves crunching beneath the weight of us, and mingling with the sounds of our labored breathing and moans was intoxicating. As was she. We curled up to __sleep together. I whispered softly, "I love you, Naomi." She merely smiled, and hardly even a real one. I sighed and rolled onto my side beside her, drifting to sleep. When I awoke, I stretched out, expecting to feel her soft, beautiful skin beside me. My hand only touched air. Cold, indifferent air. I opened my eyes and looked around desperately. She was gone. I began to sob, "Naomi! Naomi!"_

When my eyes open, they are met with piercing, yet concerned blue ones, and long, soft, spidery fingers dance on my cheeks, swiping away my tears. I feel like disappearing in this moment, so embarrassed that I've been crying in my sleep over Naomi while Effy is here.

Her omniscient eyes look into mine as I sit up from the blanket, "What's wrong, Emily?" As I hold her gaze, I know there is no way not to tell those eyes the truth.

I tell Effy every bit of the truth, and she just sits there, nodding occasionally. When my story is done, she simply says, "I can see that you loved her; I can also she she is an idiot for not loving you." Elizabeth Stonem is now the one to look embarrassed, "But I love you." I put my fingers beneath her chin and now I am the one forcing her to look at me, so different from a week ago.

"And I love you. The only reason I was thinking about that is. Well, I suppose. I...thought I was going to wake up. And you'd be gone."

Effy wraps her arms around me, "Where else would I be, if it's not with you?"

I know we have tough times ahead between my family and our school seeing us together, but we will face them together. Besides, tomorrow is another day. Right now, all that matters is Effy Stonem.


	8. Red Effy's POV

**Until we Bleed **

**Prt.4- Effy**

An (effy/emily) Fan Fiction

by: effyemily

I wrapped my_ arms around her, "Where else would I be, if it's not with you?" I knew we had tough times ahead of us, but I also knew we could handle them. Together._

_ Or, I thought we could. I love Emily, and she loves me. But how much? These past few days, I have conveyed to her a deceitful front; a compassionate, understanding Effy Stonem that is patient and is waiting for Emily Fitch to forget Naomi Campbell. Elizabeth, well, she wonders. Will she ever forget? We had a beautiful day together. It was me and Emily._

_ But at night, it was Emily and Naomi._

_ Not really, not physically, but mentally. _

_ Ems and I have been staying over my house lately since my parents don't give a fuck what I do. Emily and I make love, and she falls asleep, nestled close to me, her breathing so slow and sweet. She lets out soft sighs and adorable noises... And then... She says, "'Naomi... Naomi...'"_

_ Naomi. _Naomi_! This morning, I saw Emily stealing glances at her on the bleachers. Bloody fucking CHRIST!_

Her hand is supporting her chin as she glances across the rows in Naomi's direction. She stares longingly at the blonde, a heart-breaking thing to witness in the eyes of someone you love when they're not looking at you. Then, Emily's trance falters. She averts her eyes, looking down the steps toward me. She smiles. I pretend to smile back and then glance around myself, catching sight of James Cook who is giving me a mischievous once-over. I smirk, slight and flirtatious, thinking this will get Emily's attention, but when I look back at her. Her eyes are still glued to that cunt, _Naomi_.

That's it. I've had enough of this. I need to leave. I rise casually and just simply walk out. I walk out on a beautiful Emily Fitch, a lovable ass James Cook, and a soul-stealing Naomi Campbell. I just walk through the doors of the gymnasium and never look back.

That is, until I hear a voice call my name, "Effy," it calls. "Effy!" it goes again.

I turn to face him, "What do you want then, Cook?" I say in a cool voice, devoid of the pain I am feeling.

"I just came to make sure it's true. Princess bats for the other side now," he smiles crookedly.

"What are you on about?" I roll my eyes.

"I saw you staring at Emily. You might of even looked hurt while you watched her eyes rest on Naomi. So, it's true, the rumors. You fancy a girl."

I scoff and roll my eyes again, "Is that so?" I couldn't let him know he'd seen through me.

He advances toward me, "Yeah, it is. Otherwise, you'd be having your way with me."

I smirk broadly, "Why would I want that?" I tilt my head, batting my eyelashes rather seductively.

He returns my expression, though his smirk is of a playful nature, more than a sensual one, like mine. Cook takes another step closer to me, his hands finding themselves planted firmly to my hips as he leads my body to turn and press back against the lockers. He leans his head down and whispers heatedly into my ear, "Well, if you won't have your way with me, I'll have mine with you."

And, without another word, he effortlessly hoists me up, and, whether it be from old habits or my agonizingly aching heart, my legs move to wrap around his waist. His hands move to trail along my arms and to my wrists. He clamps them and holds them to the metal surface behind me. My back arches lightly, my body pressing closer to him before his mouth is pressing against mine with an ignited passion.

Cook was always an amazing lover even if with him all I felt was lust, and in his hands, I would often find myself forgetting- well, myself. And, that is what is happening now.

As he walks with me into a bathroom resting me upon the porcelain of a sink and trailing his hands under the cloth of another of my short dresses, I moan softly. My nails trail over the fabric of his red shirt. Red. A red like the fire he creates inside me, red like the blood that rushes beneath my skin; red that I see when I think of Emily raking Naomi's back with her own nails.

Cook's hands busy themselves along my thighs after he pulls my dress over my head effortlessly. I tug at his shirt in return, and, as we grind against each other, my bra touching along his well-sculpted chest, the door swings open.

"W-What- What? Oh my, oh my God! Effy!" a voice let's out, the sound echoes through the bathroom. A voice of anger, hurt, and heartbreak. My blood runs cold as I glance slowly over to Emily, tears forming in her beautiful eyes, usually so warm and inviting, now frozen and distant. She turns around and fleas from the scene in tears.

As the door closes, something keeps it open. When I can focus clearly, I see Katie Fitch leaning back against it. "I told my sister you would break her heart, didn't I?" She smirks cruelly and turns to run after her sister, her voice heard calling, "Emily... Em-" until the door shut.

I look up at Cook, and he looks down at me. I burst into tears. I burst into tears and ashamedly rest my head against his chest. He uncertainly holds me gently, certainly taken aback by my the pureness of emotion that I am showing in front of him.

"Come on, Ef, it'll be alright."

My only reply is a sob.

"She'll come around. She wanted to do the same with Campbell for Christ's sake," he strokes my hair tentatively.

"But she didn't," I whispered.

Cook just stayed silent, as if he had lost the ability to speak. He held close to me, both of us forgetting any thoughts of pleasure or sex. Then he said, "You'll always have me."

I hid my face so he could not see the pain that flashed across it. "I don't want you," I thought. "I want Emily."

"I know," I said softly.

He held me tighter then, but didn't know that as I was here pressed up against him, I am wanting nothing more than to be anywhere else.

Emily and I have to make it through this. It is me and her. Always. I know it.

Somehow.

Someway.

She will forgive me.


	9. Doubt Emily's POV

**Until We Bleed**

An Effily Story

By: effyemily

**Part 5-Emily**

_ Today was an assembly. I couldn't tell you what it was on. All I really know is that nearly the entire time, I was staring at Naomi Campbell. As you knew already, I had been having dreams of her as of late, and so, when the day came for the gathering of the student body, it seemed only natural to me that I should stare in her direction. My hand was delicately placed under my chin, every now and then, a sigh of boredom would rise from my chest and Katie would nudge me lightly. She had been better about the Effy situation lately. Shit. Effy. I gazed down the bleachers quickly, spotting Effy Stonem looking at me. Her friend Pandora seemed absorbed in the assembly taking place, but I don't think Elizabeth could've told you anything about it. Neither could I._

_ She had been staring at me. I, I had been staring at Naomi._

_ When my eyes met hers, I offered her a quick smile, but somehow I could tell she wanted more. She may have even been down there trying to flirt with Cook in order to make me jealous, but it wasn't really working. I couldn't tell you why Naomi had stolen my attention today, but she had._

_ Perhaps I should be clear. I love Elizabeth. I love her to death, but a part of me couldn't seem to get those blonde locks and those big blue eyes out of my head. Those bright orbs that reminded me of Effy- I mean the ocean._

_ Wait._

_ Did I mean the ocean?_

_ Another sigh._

_ The thought of Naomi Campbell and me, well, it didn't make sense anymore, did it? No. All she ever brought me was pain. Elizabeth Stonem brings a light in my life, a reason to live. A reason to love._

_ My Effy, the epitome of sex, drugs, and rock n' roll; her alluring deep, soul- searching eyes, that poker straight, dark hair that cascades down to her mid-back. Her ivory skin, as pure and clear as that of Snow White herself. That smile. The smile that reminds you time and time again, she holds cards that she'll never show. And, of course, everyone will understand when I say Effy is a party girl, we all knew that, yeah? I don't think you can have a party if Effy Stonem is not invited._

_ My Elizabeth, the epitome of beauty, passion, and love. Those cavernous eyes, they read the mind, but also the heart. Her physical beauty, while abundant it may be, pales so sickly in comparison to the inner beauty she possesses. A down-trodden soul who keeps up her defenses only so that no one can tear her down. In her heart of hearts, while Effy gets smashed like crazy and is addicted to the high of music and drugs, Elizabeth is sober and clear. She stares at the world with such a unique perception, seeing the truth in all things._

_ I had no need to stare at Naomi. All the beauty in the world laid beside me at night and stroked my cheek every morning. All that was worth living for is sitting at the bottom row of bleachers._

Or was.

My eyes had lowered their gaze to the bottom again to catch sight of Effy. As they scanned the crowd of people, I saw no Elizabeth. Then, I caught sight of her, walking out the doors.

I hear Katie muttering beside me, "Stonem is back to normal. Her and Cook alone, hmmm, no one needs to wonder what that means, even for a second."

"What?" I say in my head and apparently aloud. Cook? Effy? My Effy? And Cook? No. My eyes betray me and shift to where James Cook once sat. He is gone as well.

It's only a coincidence, yeah? He has to go to the bathroom, and she has to get a drink of water. Just because they left the room at apparently almost the same time, it doesn't mean anything is happening.

I can hear Katie's voice again beside me, this time with a smirk, "Maybe you should go check up on your beloved. After all, she left with her boy toy. You know how they are, practically every party I see them at together, they jump each other. Just a few weeks ago, I saw Effy wrapped around Cook, ripping his shirt off- right in the middle of the room. Everyone knows they do it in college as well; in the nurse's station-"

"SHUT UP, KATIE!"

"I'm only saying-" I can hear that twitch of her lips growing more defined with satisfaction.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Piss off about Elizabeth and me! She LOVES me. Her and her _boy toy _are not ripping anything off!" I whisper harshly to my twin.

"For someone who believes that, you certainly are defensive." Katie's smile plastered on her face is dripping with a mocking innocence. I glare at her intensely, but that haunting expression on her face has filled me with doubt. Doubt that I am enough for Effy. Doubt that Effy trusts me. Doubt about Effy and Cook. Doubt. What a poison.

Despite all that I wish I can do, like believe that they were not together at this moment, trust Effy and Cook alone in complete confidence, I can't. I rise from my place on the staircase my sister and I had been sitting on, and pull her along with me until we both found the path from which we could both descend.

My heels make a light clangor on the metal, as do Katie's. Teachers look at us crossly for the disruption of whatever they were discussing, but they say nothing, and we don't care. I walk hurriedly out of the doors to the gymnasium and Katie follows suit.

As I scurry down the hall, at first, I see nothing. I hear nothing. All is still. Then I hear it, perhaps a normal noise to most, but not to the paranoid. A small thud coming from the what sounds like inside the girl's bathroom. I slowly turn my head, trying to glance nonchalantly at a grinning Katie.

"It's nothing," I say.

She raises her eyebrows.

"It's nothing!"

"Prove it," she smirks.

"Fine, I will."

My hand tremors lightly as I walk to the heavy wooden door and apply pressure. Somehow, I find the strength to open the door, and when I do manage to get it open, I see the girl I love scratching her nails down the back of James Cook. I may have gasped, I may have said something, but all I clearly remember is slow turning of Effy's head. The look of absolute horror as she finds she's been discovered.

I can't be here right now. I run. I run fast, I run hard. Away from the girl I love, and my sister who calls after me. I run through the gymnasium doors, and over to Naomi. I extend my hand out to her, and, as if both of us accept that we are together at the same time, she takes it and smiles. I smile as well, but as I do, I wonder- how real is it?

As she finds her footing as well and follows me out the doors of the gym and the building and says soft words of wanting, longing, and love to me. All I want is Elizabeth. In this moment, I know that I do not want Naomi. I never did. I was and am using her to fill the void in my life that can only be truly filled by Effy.

She leads me to her house, and even now I know that somehow, someway, I need to be with Effy. That even as her lips find mine and she whispers promises of devotion, it means little, if not nothing.

I love Elizabeth. Always.


End file.
